


A home for my heart

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's adorable little snores™, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forever, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: His lover is a picture of calmness and softness when he's asleep. Something Magnus loves to watch. He wants that moment to get imprinted in his memory.Forever.However long that might be.~ Soft mornings of Magnus and Alec ~





	A home for my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I've been so inspired to write these past few days. This is a little something. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Title from “A thousand years” by Christina Perri.
> 
> Happy reading♡

_“Ly_ _ing_ _next_ _you_ _is_ _like_ _taking a sip of eternity,_ _the_ _sun_ _,_ _the_ _stars_ _,_ _the_ _sky_ _,_ _never_ _tasted_ _so_ _good_ _ _.” ~~~~__

* * *

 

 

Magnus wakes up with a start. He didn't have a nightmare. Or a dream for that matter. It's just his biological clock waking him up on time. A few minutes before his alarm goes off. Years of waking up at the same time does that to someone.

It's Sunday and he doesn't need to get up early, but he couldn't sleep after waking up on the usual time. Exactly at 6 am.

It's a summer day, so the sun was already peeking out and at the moment, the sunlight was having an eyeful of sleepy Magnus. And a warm body next to him. Alexander.

Alec is sleeping on his side, peacefully. Magnus turns to face Alec. His lover is a picture of calmness and softness when he's asleep. Something Magnus loves to watch. He wants that moment to get imprinted in his memory. _Forever_. However long that might be.

The furrowing of Alec's brows, the indication of just how much weight he carries on his shoulders, has vanished. Magnus would do anything to help Alec share the weight.

His features are soft and relaxed. Relaxation looks good on Alec, Magnus notes. It makes him look younger and ten times more beautiful.

Alec still snores. Those _adorable_ _little_ _snores_ are still music to Magnus’ ears. It still makes his heart soar with happiness and contentment. It's a constant reminder to him that Alec is comfortable enough with him to show this side of him. The carefree side.

His snores are accompanied by the cute scrunching of his nose. Everything about Alec while he's sleeping is just so endearing. Magnus would never get tired of this.

He lays there, with immense comfort, just taking in Alec and his snores.

He reaches a hand out and touches Alec's cheek, then slowly runs his hand down to his jaw and cradles it, gently, careful not to wake him up. He doesn't want him to wake up because that means he won't be able to admire his sleeping form.

Alec leans in to his touch, unconsciously, and it makes Magnus’ heart do a happy dance. He cannot believe that even in his sleep, his Alexander recognizes his touch. It should not be a surprise to him, but it is. It always is.

He is still unable to wrap his head around the fact that Alec — beautiful, amazing Alec — wants to be with him no matter what. But he knows in his heart that Alec means every single word that he tells Magnus. And that he would be with him, no matter what.

A small smile adorns Alec's face and he turns his face slightly to plant a soft kiss to Magnus’ palm that rests on his jaw.

Magnus’ heart beats faster, waiting for those gorgeous hazel eyes to steal his breath away, like it always does.

This time is no exception. Alec's smile never leaves his face as he slowly opens one eye and then the other. And looks right at Magnus, his eyes shattering through Magnus’ nonexistent walls.

Just like Magnus wished, those hazel eyes takes his breath away. Those mesmerizing eyes are like a supernova. An explosion leaving a thousand beautiful stars in its wake, shining brighter than the entire galaxies.

“G’morning,” Alec whispers, his voice deep and laced with sleep.

“Morning, darling,” Magnus whispers back, brought back from his thoughts.

“Why are you awake so early, Magnus? It's Sunday,” Alec says, sliding close to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You know that I wake up on time everyday, Alexander. I've had enough sleep.”

“So, you decided to watch me sleep.”

Seriously, Alec never ceases to amaze Magnus.

“Well, can you blame me? I gotta have my daily dose of _relaxed_ Alexander,” Magnus winks.

Alec's cheeks turns a beautiful mix of red and pink.

“You're so beautiful when you're asleep. Not that you're any less beautiful when you're awake. It's just... I love looking at your peaceful face and listening to your adorable little snores,” Magnus confesses, smiling brightly.

“Hey! I don't snore. How many times do I have to tell you?” Alec chides him playfully, with no real heat in his voice.

“Sure, Alexander. Keep telling yourself that,” Magnus teases.

Alec pushes at Magnus’ chest playfully and buries his face in the crook of his neck. He drapes the golden sheets over both of their heads and kisses along Magnus’ neck.

Magnus lets out soft giggles as Alec's stubble tickles his neck and collarbone.

Alec comes up to give Magnus a proper _good_ _morning_ _kiss_. Magnus returns the kiss eagerly and savours every move of Alec's lips and every slide of his tongue. Alec breaks the kiss and lays his head on Magnus’ shoulder and sighs contently.

“We should go check out that new bookstore that's just opened up. The one you were talking about. What do you say?” Alec asks.

“Ah, yes. I totally forgot about that. And yes, that sounds wonderful, Alexander,” Magnus says, running his hands through Alec's partially grey hair.

Alec hums quietly and places a soft kiss on Magnus’ nose.

“C'mon, let's get ready to spend a peaceful day among the books,” Alec says, but makes no move to get up. Instead, he cuddles further into Magnus’ arms.

“Five more minutes,” Magnus says, kissing Alec's forehead, already feeling peaceful in his husband's tight embrace.

Alec agrees, smiling. They close their eyes, cuddling and breathing each other in. Bookstore can wait. Everything else can wait.

Magnus and Alec have been together for 25 years. It's been the best years of Magnus’ long life. It's been 25 years since he became mortal, and he values every second with Alec in a different way. He wants to take everything that Alec gives him. He wants to give Alec everything. Because his definition of _forever_ has changed.

After all, forever is how long you want it to be.

Forever is as long as they are _together_. That is until their last breaths. Together.

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What do you guys prefer? Mortal!Malec or Immortal!Malec?
> 
> I'm both team Mortal!Malec and Immortal!Malec. FYI, Magnus is mortal and has magic in this fic. I know it's logically not possible, but I don't care. 
> 
> Please drop your thoughts in the comments. Kudos and comments are everything. Thank you for reading!
> 
> See ya soon♡


End file.
